The Best Present is Buzz
by Charliee
Summary: It's Danny's birthday and if that wasn't exciting enough, Giovanna goes into labour at his birthday party. Tom and Danny drive her to the hospital and wait the inevitable hours of waiting before their son finally arrives.


Hey guys. It has been a while since I uploaded a fic. But this idea came to me and I am going back in time a little. But I hope you enjoy. Oh, just to tell you. This is fic is entirely from Danny's POV.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Danny, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone started cheering, but I could barely hear them over the sound of Tom wishing me an extra-special birthday and kissing me on the cheek.

All our friends and family started to move back again to sit in their seats. However, Dougie stayed standing whilst staring at my birthday cake. It was a 3 tier chocolate cake, with fudge frosting and every kind of chocolate sweet was on top, thanks to Dougie and Matt. Now Dougie was opening staring at the chocolate cake like it held all the answers,

"Hey, you alright there, Doug?"

He looked up at me, back to the cake, then back to me, "Are you going to cut the cake, Danny?"

I pretended to think about it before looking back to Doug, "No. I think I'm just going to leave it like that."

Dougie gaped for a second before pouting, I just laughed and called for Harry, "Harry! Come get your husband! He wants me to cut my birthday cake, I mean, why would I do that?" There was a moment between me saying that and when Harry started laughing, when Dougie turned to Harry to whine his name. I took his moment of distraction to pick up the knife and cut Dougie a big piece of the cake and hold it out for him. Dougie didn't notice anything until Harry stopped talking to him suddenly and looked behind him and the cake I was holding out, Dougie turned and grinned widely when he saw the cake slice.

"I knew there was a reason you're my favourite, Danny!" Dougie said through a mouthful of fudge frosting.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, fake offended.

Dougie smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "After you, of course, Harry."

Harry and I laughed before we re-joined the party again, I took Tom a piece of cake who was sitting by Giovanna. We were all nervous around Giovanna, Tom and me especially because our baby would be born any day now. I walked towards Tom and went to hand him the plate when I realised that Giovanna was breathing quite fast.

"Gi, what's wrong? Tom?" I was feeling slightly panicked because neither of them seemed to notice I had arrived yet.

Tom was the first to snap out of it and say, "Erm, Danny, Gi is pretty sure her water just broke."

I froze, it took about 5 seconds before I could quietly say, "Our baby is coming?"

Tom just nodded.

"OUR BABY IS COMING!" I yelled, and every person in the room suddenly stopped and looked our way. Dougie and Harry were among the first to run other, shortly followed by my mum and Tom's mum. Everyone started asking questions but Tom and I were focusing on helping Giovanna stand and walk across the room to the exit where we could drive her to the hospital.

Only our mums, Dougie and Harry followed us to our separate cars to follow us to the hospital. I jumped into the drivers seat while Tom helped Gi into the car before running around to the other side to get in himself. Once all the doors were shut I pulled away from the hotel where we were holding my party. I got to the hospital quicker than I expected but Gi was now breathing more calmly thanks to Tom helping her through the contractions. I pulled up at the main entrance, Tom's mum and mine drove past in a car to park whilst Harry briefly stopped so that Dougie could get out and drive my car into the car part allowing Tom and I to take Gi into the hospital together. We only just walked through the doors when a nurse came over with a wheelchair for Giovanna, and as she pushed the wheelchair to a room she fired questions at us about Gi's contractions and how far along she was. We answered all her questions and stood either side of her bed holding her hands while the nurse ran to get a doctor.

Moments later a doctor came into the room and said brief hello's to us before asking which one of us is the father of the baby. Tom and I exchanged a quick look before I turned to the doctor and said,

"Well, it could be either of us. Tom and I are together and we asked Giovanna if she would have our baby. But we used both of our sperm so we didn't know who was really the father since it doesn't actually matter to us." I continued to look at the doctor while he listened to what I said, I was wondering what his reaction would be.

He just smiled and nodded before turning to Gi and asked how she was feeling, the doctor then asked us if we wanted to stay in the room whilst he checked how far along Giovanna was.

"Most fathers don't actually like to stay in the room, but it's up to you."

I looked at Tom and then at Giovanna, I didn't really feel comfortable staying in the room and luckily Gi looked at Tom and I and said, "It's fine. You both go and update everyone, I bet they are freaking out." I nodded and followed Tom out of the room, just before I left though Gi called out to me,

"Hey, Danny. Sorry about your party."

I walked back to her bed and held her hand for a second, "Hey don't worry about it. This is way more important than my birthday party. Anyway, this can count as your gift to me." I smiled and squeezed her hand before going with Tom to find our other band members and family. We found them sitting in the waiting room and the second they saw us they all jumped up and started asking questions about Giovanna and the baby.

When Tom and I managed to get a word in edge ways, we answered all their questions.

"Yes, Gi is okay."

"No, she hasn't had the baby yet Dougie. It's going to be a bit longer than that."

"Yes, the baby is fine, mum."

This went on for another minute or two until they all ran out of questions to ask us. I didn't mind though as I was still humming from excitement at the fact my baby might be born on my birthday! Everyone found a seat to sit down whilst we waited for the doctor to come out and tell us how far along Giovanna is. This waiting room only had a few chairs and once our fellow band members and our parents sat down, there was only one chair left. Tom and I exchanged a quick look before both running to the seat, I _just_ beat Tom sliding into the seat whilst grinning at him. Tom pouted slightly so I smirked slightly and tapped my leg indicating he could sit down.

"No, Danny. I'm too heavy, I'll just sit on the floor."

The smirk dropped off my face, but before Tom could walk away or sit down I wrapped my arms around his waist and sat him down gently on lap.

"There. You are not heavy, Tom, and you are perfectly fine sitting right here," I kissed the spot just behind his ear that made his shiver slightly.

Tom continued to look at me before leaning his forehead against mine lightly, "Thank you, Danny." he whispered.

I pulled away slightly as I whispered back, "For what?"

Tom's smile widened as he whispered, "For always knowing what to say to me." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips before twisting around slightly so that he could lay against my chest with his head tucked beneath my chin.

We sat like this for about five minutes, and in that time I looked around at mine and Tom's mums sitting across the room, who were deep in conversation about how their child birth experiences were, I shuddered before looking away from them focusing instead on Harry and Dougie who were sitting in two separate chairs but sitting as close as they could. I could tell they were having a serious conversation from their voices but they were speaking too quietly for me to hear what they were saying, I was distracted from listening by Tom tapping on my chest. I looked and saw him looking up at me, rather than waiting for me to ask him if he was okay. He spoke first,

"Why did you shudder? You can't be cold." I could hear the slight concern in his voice.

I kissed the edge of his mouth and then leaned towards his ear, "Nope, not cold. But listen to our mum's conversation for a sec."

Tom gave me a weird look before looking other at his mum. I could tell the exact second he understood what they were saying because he got this shocked expression on his face and then he too shuddered.

He looked back over at me, "Yep. I totally understand your reaction. I didn't know you were bald when you was born though." Tom started laughing at my shocked expression, and just hearing his laugh made me smile. Just as I was about to speak to Tom, our doctor walks into the room, he looks around before he spots us and then walks over. Tom and I both stand up and greet him before asking questions about Giovanna and the baby.

"They are both fine. The baby will be a while longer though, Giovanna has only dilated 3 centimetres so she has a while to go yet."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, you can. But I will say that so you don't overwhelm her, I recommend that you go in two at a time?"

"We will, thank you doctor."

He gave us one last smile before walking out of the waiting room and down the hall. Once he left the room, our band members and our mum's stood up and came over to us.

I looked around the group and said, "Well, who's going to go first?"

Tom looked at me for a second then at our mum's. "Well, Danny and I have seen Giovanna, so why don't you two go first? Then Harry and Dougie can go, and if she is up to it Danny and I will go to see her again."

Everyone agreed to this, so mine and Tom's mums left the room to see Giovanna. Tom and I sat in their vacated seats opposite Harry and Dougie's.

Harry looked over at us and just looked for a moment before asking us if we were alright.

I looked up at Harry and smiled. "I'm really good. I mean, I'm nervous. I'm going to be a dad soon. I mean, I hope I'm ready. It's happening really fast now. It's ju-" Harry stopped my rambling by putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me into a tight hug. He twisted his head to whisper in my ear, "You're going to be an amazing dad, Danny. Don't ever think otherwise."

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out, that was exactly what I was thinking. Since nothing came out of my mouth, Harry pulled back and squeezed my shoulder before going back to Dougie and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

I felt Tom entwine our hands together, and even without looking at him. I felt myself relax, all the tension went out of my body and I started to smile. We then started to talk about possible names for our baby, Tom and I had an idea for what we would like to call the baby whether it was a boy or girl, but we had refused to tell anyone who asked since we wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Come on, you guys. Please tell us the names you've thought of."

Tom and I laughed at Dougie but I still shook my head. I decided to distract Dougie from asking us about our baby's possible name by asking about my birthday cake which he had a slice of before Giovanna went into labour.

Dougie's eye's lit up and he looked like a child at Christmas. "It was good. I mean, me and Matt didn't actually think about all the chocolate we were putting on top. We just bought loads of it and put it over the cake. It was really good. We have to go back to that place for my birthday Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed the side of Dougie's head, "Of course, Dougie. But you have eight months until your birthday."

You could see some of the light go out of his eyes, "Oh." Then he straightened up and you could tell he had thought of something, "How about for our anniversary. That's much closer."

Harry laughed, "So you want a cake on top of the gift you want?"

Tom and I exchanged looks but neither of us knew what Harry was talking about. So Tom asked,

"What gift do you want Dougie?"

When Dougie finally looked away from Harry, he started to blush. "Nothing."

I chuckled, "Really? Well, the blush you currently have is saying otherwise."

"It's nothing. Actually, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Like me, Tom didn't think that Dougie would give up that information so easily.

"If you tell me what you are planning on naming your child right now."

Both Tom and I were quiet for a second before we both started laughing. I didn't expect Dougie to say that, but it was incredibly clever. I gave Tom a look and he shook his head slightly, so I turned back to Dougie. "Sorry, Doug. But no deal." Tom and I have survived around 5 months not telling anyone our planned baby name. We could survive another couple of hours.

Before Doug could reply, both mine and Tom's mums came back into the room.

"Hey, mum. How is she?"

My mum looked up at me, "She's fine, getting a little tired but she has a while to go yet. She is getting contractions but at a much slower pace now."

Harry then spoke, "Doug and I will go to see her for a little bit then." He held Dougie's hand whilst he led him to the room where Giovanna was staying.

My mum came over to Tom and I, she smiled at us for a moment before lifting her arms up and wrapping them around the both of us giving us a tight hug. She put her head between ours and said, "I am so proud of you two. You have both come so far, and I love you both."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I turned kiss the side of my mum's head, "I love you too, mum." Then my mum stood back and Tom's mum came over and hugged us both.

"What don't I get a hug?" Tom's mum pulled back and turned around to see Dougie and Harry standing there. Dougie was smiling and held his arms out for a hug, so our mum's both walked over to Dougie and gave him a big hug as well as kissing him on the cheek.

After Dougie and Harry told us how they though Giovanna was, Tom and I went to see her for ourselves again. She was the same, she told us she was a little tired, we sat talking to her for a while longer until the doctor told us that he wanted to check how far along Gi was again, so Tom and I kissed her cheek before leaving the room again to go back to the waiting room.

As we sat in the waiting room, the excitement from today seemed to seep away as it got later and later. The doctor came to see us soon after we left Giovanna and told us that she was still only five centimetres along. Dougie was the first to fall asleep, Harry followed soon after after he spent some time just looking down at Dougie with a soft smile on his face, he fell asleep with that look on his face. I'm not sure which of our mum's fell asleep first but when I looked up from whispering with Tom and they were both asleep. I looked back down at Tom who was starting to drift off to sleep. I shifted in my seat slightly to much us both more comfortable, I kissed Tom's cheek as he fell asleep, when he fell asleep it was with a smile on his face, I fell asleep soon after that.

**…**

It felt like I only just closed my eyes when I heard someone walking into the waiting room. I jolted awake which caused Tom to wake up as well. We both looked up to see the doctor looking after Giovanna walking into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I gave him a small smile and said "It's okay. We didn't mean to fall asleep for this long. Is everything okay? How is Giovanna?"

The doctor held up his hands and said, "She is fine. We just checked how far along she is and she is now 8 centimetres so we are almost there. It might be another couple of hours before she goes into labour. I have to ask, do you both want to be there? It will just make it easier to clear this up before she goes into labour."

Tom and I looked at each other. We had discussed this before and since Tom doesn't like blood very much, he felt like he shouldn't be in the room and I wanted to stay with him. So we decided to ask Giovanna if she wouldn't mind mine and Tom's mums being with her instead since they would be able to help her more than we could.

Tom spoke before I could, "No actually. I get sick around blood and Danny didn't want to be there without me so Giovanna agreed that our mothers could be there instead of us."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "That's okay. Lots of fathers don't like to be in the room for a lot of reasons. You can go see Giovanna if you want, if not, we will call you if there is any change."

He walked away to check on his other patients, and by this time Harry had also woken up and was looking at us for answers.

I walked closer to him so I wasn't shouting to him, "He was just telling us that Gi is at eight centimetres. Not long now." I got this huge grin on my face when I thought about how our baby will be born soon. I realised I didn't know what the time was and checked my phone, it flashed up with 01:45.

"Oh, it's really early but we haven't been asleep that long. But I really need to get a drink, do you guys want one?" I looked at Harry, who looked down at Dougie who was still sleeping. He gave Doug a smile before looking back at me,

"Erm, could you get me a coffee and get Doug a bottle of water for when he wakes up, please."

"Sure. Do you want to come with, Tom?"

"Of course." He held my hand all the way to the cafe and whilst I ordered our drinks. Tom had to let go of my hand so he could help me carry all the drinks. I bought all of us a bottle of water and Tom, Harry, and me a coffee each. We seemed to take longer to walk back but that could be because we had to be careful not to drop all the bottles and cups of hot coffee we were carrying, or just the fact that I wasn't holding Tom's hand now. When we got back, our mum's were still asleep but Dougie was awake, still looking sleepy but he looked happy whilst Harry run his hands gently through his hair.

"Oh, good morning Doug. We didn't get you a coffee since we wasn't sure when you would wake up. But we got you some water." I held out my hands and told him to take two bottles of water and then I handed Harry his coffee.

"Don't worry about it, Dan. I'll just share my husbands coffee." He winked at me before turning to Harry to give him his best puppy eyes. It wasn't really needed, Harry would give Dougie anything he wanted. But they still liked their theatrics, so Harry sighed and pretended to mull it over before saying, "Fine."

Dougie laughed, "Why thank you, husband, for being so enthusiastic about keeping your husband from dying from dehydration." Harry laughed as well then,

"You have a bottle of water!"

"Yes, but it's not coffee. I'm having coffee withdrawals."

Harry continued to laugh and shake his head slowly, but he had this look of love on his face. I recognised it from the one Tom would give me, and the one I know I give Tom. Tom, at that moment, was putting two bottles of water on the table next to our mums.

Before he came over to me, and sat back on my lap. After he sat down he started at my face for a minute before I asked what he was looking at.

"Nothing. I- I just cannot believe how much has changed from the day I saw you at that audition for V. I remember still being slightly bitter that I had been kicked out of Busted, but when they asked me to help them with their auditions, I wasn't going to do it. But something just told me I should, so I went, and I saw you. You stood out from the rest of the guys auditioning and I just couldn't wait to talk to you. And all the stuff we went through, I- I am just so thankful that you helped me through

everything even when I wasn't letting you at first. Basically, I am so thankful for you thinking that V was an instrumental band."

I laughed, "Is that an insult wrapped inside something positive?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not an insult if it's one of the things I love about you, is it?"

I stopped laughing and smiled, "True. I feel the same about you, you know. I know that you wanted to be in Busted so bad, especially after you already got in. But I am glad they made Busted three members because it meant that I got to meet you and that we are now here. Plus you have had the amazing success of McFly, as you have had McBusted."

Tom's smile got wider, "And I also have you."

"And I have you." I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

I heard someone running into the room, but I was too busy kissing my husband to worry about that for the moment, until I heard the voice,

"Mr Fletcher, Mr Jones!"

I pulled away and looked at the doctor who had just run into the room, I could see from his face that it was about Giovanna, so Tom and I stood up,

"Giovanna Falcone has gone into labour."

I froze, our baby is coming. I snapped out of it a moment later and I saw our mums standing up and going towards Giovanna's room. Tom and I just stood there staring at the door unsure of what to do. All we could do now was wait, I checked my phone again and saw that it was 02:01.

It was quiet for a little while until we could hear the doctor's voice coming through the walls,

_"Push, Giovanna, Push"_

"_Come on, you can do this."_

And then we could hear her screaming quietly, Tom grabbed my hand, "I think we should buy her another gift for this."

"Yes, we should."

It seemed to go on forever, I found myself feeling worse for Gi and I hoped she wasn't in too much pain. An hour went by, then two, then three, then ten hours.

TEN hours of Tom and I sitting there clutching each others hands feeling helpless. Harry and Dougie had gotten us all drinks a couple of times, but I just couldn't drink it. I was too focused on waiting for the doctor or one of our mums to come out of the room. I went to get up a couple of times to go into Giovanna's room, but each time I just remain where I was sitting. Giovanna had my mum and Tom's mum, I needed to be there for Tom, I could be there for our baby the moment they were born.

Eleven hours went by, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and finally on the fifteenth hour.

We heard the doctor say, _"One more push, Giovanna. Come on, you can do it. Just one more push."_

Tom and I held our breaths and then we heard the cry of our baby as he was finally born. All four of us jumped up, as my mum came out of Giovanna's room and called us over.

"Danny, Tom, come in here. Do you want to cut the cord?"

I looked at Tom, who nodded and put a determined look on his face. He had missed the labour part of our child's birth but this would more than make up for that. Tom and I practically ran into the room where we saw Giovanna looking exhausted. The doctor turned to face us when he heard us enter the room, "Congratulations, you have a baby boy."

I teared up and felt my throat close up slightly. I have a son. Me and Tom have a son. Tom's hold on my hand tightened.

The doctor continued speaking, "Would you both like to cut the cord?"

I felt myself nodding but I still couldn't believe that our son was finally here. Tom and I walked over to Giovanna and we saw our son for the first time. He was gorgeous, covered in blood and other things, but still he was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, on par with Tom.

Tom put his hands on the scissors and I put my larger hands on top of his before we closed the scissors and cut the cord. Once done, the nurse picked up our son to clean him up, so we walked to the top of Giovanna's bed to ask how she was.

"Apart from exhausted, I am good." She did look tired but that was understandable after she had just given birth.

"Well, after you meet our son. We will let you get some sleep, but first, on behalf on Danny and I. I just want to say thank you so much for this." Tom leaned forward and hugged Giovanna.

"It's fine, Tom, really. I feel slightly sore, but the joy of watching you two becoming parents and raising him will be my reward." Tom kissed her cheek but couldn't reply as the nurse came back over with our son.

"Now, who would like to hold this cutie first?" The nurse said as she approached.

I stood back slightly and said, "Tom would."

Tom's mouth opened but he didn't speak, "Dan, are you sure?"

I kissed him quickly on the forehead, "Of course I am."

Before Tom could reach out for our baby, I heard Dougie calling from outside, "Guys! What's happening? What have you had? Have you fallen into Narnia?"

Laughter and chuckles went through the room before I opened the door and let Dougie and Harry in. Dougie's eyes found the baby instantly and his mouth dropped open, he closed it before opening it again but still nothing came out.

Tom accepted our son from the nurse and he stood next to me and angled our son towards the room. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our son, Buzz Michaelangelo Fletcher Jones."

And as if he already knew that was his name, just as Tom finished saying his name our son's eyes opened wide and their pale blue was revealed to us.

* * *

Okay, so that is my 3rd Flones & Buzz fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I mainly published in on Today's date due to Danny's Wedding which is occurring today and for all you Flones fans who's hearts are breaking a little. So I hope you liked it. Please favourite and/or review. Thanks!


End file.
